Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break (ザークシーズブレイク, Zākushīzu Bureiku) es un sirviente del Ducado Rainsworth (a menudo visto en compañía de Sharon Rainsworth) y el contratista del Chain Mad Hatter. Su verdadero nombre es Kevin Regnard. Apariencia Xerxes Break o tan solo Break, como es llamado comúnmente, se caracteriza por su cabello gris casi blanco cortado en capas rectas más un flequillo que tapa la parte izquierda de su rostro en donde tenía su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver así, tan solo su ojo derecho que tiene una tonalidad rojiza, su piel es pálida, casi blanca y tiene una considerable estatura. Habitualmente viste una camisa morada junto con una corbata en volados purpura, unos pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla de color negro, unas botas cortas color blanco con adornos morados y un distintivo abrigo de color blanco que empieza desde abajo de los hombros. También suele cargar consigo un bastón negro que se convierte en espada. Su otro atuendo, es el que utiliza dentro de las instalaciones de Pandora. Un abrigo corto de color negro, a juego, al parecer, con otro abrigo más largo y unos pantalones también negros, el atuendo se acompaña con unos arreglos dorados y otros, por ejemplo, las hombreras de color blanco hasta el cuello del saco. Como adición siempre carga con una marioneta o muñeca sobre su hombro izquierdo. Esta es de color azul con un vestido rosa y cabello largo rubio, ella se llama Emily. Personalidad La personalidad de Break, es, seguramente, la más distintiva de todos los personajes de la serie. Se presenta como alguien excéntrico por naturaleza. Es algo payaso, juguetón e inquieto, normalmente tiene hábitos poco comunes como entrar a una casa por debajo de una cama o irse de una habitación por medio de un mueble como una alacena, usando el poder de la cadena de Sharon Rainsworth, Eques, que se halla siempre oculto bajo la sombra de Break. thumb|Break le pregunta a Oz si Alice lo odia También suele hablar de una forma graciosa y despreocupada, sin temor a insultar a los demás con sus comentarios humorísticos ni sus acciones desconcertantes. Más de bajo del disfraz de "payaso", como suele llamarlo Alice, podría ser el personaje más misterioso de la serie y también el más complejo. En su vida pasada, era más reservado, serio y tradicional. Sin embargo, por una serie de sucesos, termina adoptando está forma de ser: parecida a la de un payaso. Los demás personajes suelen identificarlo como "alguien irritante". En ocasiones puede ponerse serio; como por ejemplo cuando se trata de Sharon Rainsworth, a quien le tiene mucho aprecio. Al principio no le interesa mucho la seguridad de nadie más que de la familia Rainsworth, pero con el tiempo, termina "encariñándose" con Oz, Alice y Gilbert. Historia Pasado Su verdadero nombre es Kevin Regnard. Originalmente, él era un caballero bajo las órdenes de la familia Sinclair, los cuales fueron misteriosamente asesinados por razones políticas. Su amo fue asesinado durante la masacre mientras Break y la hija de su amo estaban fuera. Se culpaba por la muerte de sus amos, y se convirtió en el contratista ilegal de una cadena llamada Albus (alias el Caballero Blanco), para intentar cambiar su pasado. Cuando el reloj de su pecho dio toda la vuelta fue llevado al abismo donde se encontró con la Voluntad del Abismo y con un joven Vincent. Allí la Voluntad del Abismo le quitó su ojo izquierdo y se lo dio a Cheshire, seguido Break le ofrece su otro ojo o lo que quiera a cambio de que cambie su pasado. La Voluntad del Abismo cambió el pasado para Break, pidiéndole a cambio un favor, que es que la destruya para que deje de existir y así pueda salvar a Alice. Luego Break fue mandado al mundo real treinta años después de su tiempo original, saliendo por la puerta hacia el abismo de la Familia Rainsworth, él le pregunta a Cheryl Rainsworth si la familia Sinclair sigue con vida o sobrevivió, a lo que ella responde que la familia Sinclair sobrevivió a la masacre unos años después de que él cayera al abismo (ella sabe lo que le paso a Break, ya que el salió del abismo por su puerta) incluidas la pequeña hija de su amo, sin embargo se volvió una contratista ilegal y su hermana mayor que se suicido después de la muerte de sus padres. thumb|Break volviendo a sonreir Luego de esto Break se volvió una persona muy solitaria y retraída, cambia de nombre a Xerxes Break y a la vez se convierte en el sirviente de la Familia Rainsworth, en donde Shelly Rainsworth y también Sharon, le dan cariño considerándolo parte de su familia, así cambió de actitud, llegando a considerar a Sharon como una hermana y al parecer a Shelly como una madre o hermana, el también se vuelve miembro de Pandora, haciendo un contrato legal con Mad Hatter, razón por la cual no envejece y sigue luciendo joven, lo mismo pasa con Sharon, porque ella también se convierte en contratista legal (probablemente a la misma edad y/o época donde conoce a Oz) y es por eso que Oz pensaba que el tiempo no había pasado al salir del abismo. Relaciones Cheryl Rainsworth Cheryl es una persona demasiado intuitiva por lo que suele descubrir con mayor facilidad lo que Break piensa, esconde y trama. Se preocupa mucho por él y su nieta Sharon. Break le guarda un profundo respeto. Shelly Rainsworth Shelly Rainsworth es la madre de Sharon y la primera persona a la que Break le contó sobre su pasado tras haber podido escapar del abismo. Break le juró lealtad, prometiendo jamás ir en contra de su voluntad. Cuando Sharon y Reim encontraron a Break frente a la puerta del abismo custodiada por la casa Rainsworth, se aseguró de que las heridas de Break fuesen atendidas. thumb|Break junto con Sharon Sharon Rainsworth Break es algo así como el sirviente personal de Sharon pues pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Suele tratarla como una niña pequeña, a tomarle el pelo constantemente y le teme a hacerla llorar argumentando: "No sé qué hacer cuando los niños lloran". Sharon ve a Break como su hermano mayor desde que lo encontró herido fuera de la puerta del abismo que está bajo la custodia del ducado Rainsworth por lo que solía llamarle "Xerxes-nii" hasta que la pequeña Sharon llegó a la adolescencia. Break se preocupa mucho por Sharon y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella como lo demuestra cuando Vincent Nightray la manda secuestrar para obtener la memoria de Alice almacenada en el cascabel del gato Chesire que en esos momentos estaba en manos de Break. Reim Lunettes Reim junto con Shelly y Sharon ayudaron a Break a superar su depresión. Aun cuando no se llevaban muy bien por lo excepcionalmente huraño que se volvió Break a su salida del Abismo, se han convertido en buenos amigos. Reim es víctima de las constantes burlas de Break, quien argumenta que trabaja demasiado y le falta relajarse. Durante el arco que abarcaba la segunda ceremonia de mayoría de edad de Oz en la mansión de Isla Yura, cuando Break cree que Lily mató a Reim, Break se enfurece y se enfrenta a los Baskerville, demostrando así el gran aprecio que siente hacia Reim. Oz Vessalius La relación entre estos dos no es bastante clara pues en ocasiones suelen llevarse bien como en algunas otras terminan peleando. Gilbert Nightray thumb|144px|"Somos amigos!" Gilbert es víctima constante de las burlas de Break. El primer contacto de Break y Gilbert se dio algunos días después de que Oz fuese enviado al abismo. Break se presentó ante Gilbert con la oferta de ser adoptado por los Duques de Nightray y al mismo tiempo le ofreció que actuara como su "ojo izquierdo" dentro de la casa Nightray para espiar los movimientos del ducado a cambio de que Break le ayudaría a encontrar una manera de traer a su amo Oz del abismo, usando la frase "utilizarnos unos a otros". En capítulos posteriores muestran que Gilbert lo considera un amigo, como en el Retrace XXXII, cuando Alice proclama que todos lo son. Esto mismo se consolidó durante el Retrace LV, donde Gilbert muestra su preocupación por la condición física de Break (su ceguera) y le ayuda a enfrentar a los Baskerville, proclamándose como el "Ojo izquierdo" de Break. Alice Está más que comprobado que Alice no lo tolera y Break no se preocupa por ella más que por el hecho de que está conectada con los sucesos de hace 100 años durante la Tragedia de Sablier y como suele ser con el resto de las personas, Break le juega bromas pesadas cuando habla con ella. Alice suele llamarlo "Payaso". Voluntad del Abismo Break confesó, odiaba la Voluntad del Abismo por haber cambiado su pasado, causando así la muerte de toda la familia que él estaba tratando de salvar, incluso de la niña que había sobrevivido, aunque bien Break admite que ese odio estaba fuera de lugar ya que fue él quien le pidió cambiar el pasado. Cuando Break estaba tratando de salir del abismo, descubrió que el verdadero nombre de la voluntad del abismo era "Alice" y se comprometió a cumplir el deseo de ella a cambio de cambiar su pasado. En Retrace recientes, Break le confiesa a Sharon que el deseo de la voluntad es salvar a Alice y la destrucción de la Voluntad y que él está dispuesto a completar la tarea que la voluntad le pedía, sin embargo, este trabajo podría destruir todo lo que Pandora había estado tratando de hacer. Vincent Nightray Como se demuestra en el capitulo cuando Sharon es secuestrada por Vincent Nightray, él y Break no se soportan pues Break sabe que Vincent oculta cosas respecto a la tragedia de Sablier y constantemente le está pisando los talones, cosa que desagrada en gran medida a Vincent. A lo largo de toda la historia, Break se refiere de Vincent como "La rata Nightray" y éste a él como "Hatter" (Sombrerero) como referencia a su cadena, Mad Hatter. 'Habilidades y Poderes' * En uno de los extras del tomo 11 se revela que es muy hábil con la espada, razón por la cual Elliot Nightray le admira y envidia a Oz por ser su discípulo. * Es contratista de Mad Hatter, cadena que posee la habilidad de contrarrestar todos los poderes dados por el abismo. * Suele usar la habilidad de la cadena de Sharon, Eques, para aparecer en lugares y momentos inesperados de la nada, también puede usar magia como se demuestra en el capitulo en que Oz logra salir del abismo y es poseído por Alice, Break crea una especie de barrera mágica para expulsar a la chica del cuerpo de Oz. Curiosidades thumb *Sharon es la cuarta persona en saber que era ciego. *No sabe bailar. * A pesar de ser ciego sigue siendo un gran espadachín (hasta Oz se pregunto cuando le venció si en realidad estaba ciego). *En el capítulo 42 se sabe que perdió la vista. thumb|Break en la opera hablando con el Duque Barma. * Le dijo a Lily que era ciego debido a su edad y que por eso no podía ver a Emily. *Es diabético. *Su cumpleaños es el 30 de Septiembre. *Alice siempre suele llamarlo payaso. * Siempre aparece por lugares y en momentos inesperados. Como cuando apareció debajo de la cama en donde Alice estaba, cuando ella, Oz y Gilbert estaban en el apartamento de este último, y ella le tiro una patada a Break, y también cuando desapareció en ese mismo capítulo lo hizo a través de un pequeño armario y también suele aparecer debajo de las mesas, y eso es gracias a la cadena de Sharon, Eques. * Siempre tiene en el hombro izquierdo a una muñeca o marioneta llamada Emily, que al parecer habla (lo que Break piensa generalmente), pero se cree que Break le hace hablar y también se dice que es una réplica de Sharon hecha muñeca. Frases *(A Gilbert) "No son 5 cm, son 4.5 cm más alto que yo... ¡No cambies los hechos! *(A Oz) "Realmente... eres solo un chiquillo desagradable" *(A Gilbert acerca de Oz) "Escucha, Gilbert, debes recordar tus prioridades: sí existe una sola persona a la que desees proteger debes ser lo suficientemente cruel para deshacerte de todo lo demás, porque después de todo nadie puede recuperar lo que ha perdido" *(A Sharon)'' "Déjame ser un bueno para nada, justo así..."'' *(A Oz) "Es cierto. Las personas ganan fuerza mientras viven por los demás. En ese caso, lo que es correcto y en lo que debes concentrarte es en que no uses el "por alguien más" como una excusa; de esa manera sin importar qué respuesta busques será en el camino en el que tú mismo decidiste"'' ''' *(A Fang) "Ah, es tan agradable tu intención de matarme pero ¡aún eres demasiado lento!"'' *''(A Alice) "Es deber de un caballero proteger a una dama"'' *(A Reim) "Maldición... ese idiota... has arruinado todos mis planes". *(A Lily despues de saber lo de Reim)'' "¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a jugar? En lugar de Reim, yo jugare contigo.... ¡Adelante!".'' *(A Lily)'' "Estoy decepcionado. Porque Oz no morirá y no será capaz de ver mi ejecución ya que él lo recordó todo, sin embargo, se quedo en frente de Oz, es por eso que ya he dejado de preocuparme".'' *(Break refiriéndose al por qué existe su Chain)'' "¿Por qué? Porque ella quería eso. Ella quería que yo... te destruyera. Por eso ella me dio esta Chain... y me confió su deseo.'' *(Refiriéndose a Rufus)'' "Lo más probable... es que ese estúpido duque... hizo lo que se le dio la gana... como siempre, sin considerar... nuestra condición actual.'' *(A Emily)'' Que bueno volver a verte, Emily.'' Galería 1249670875672 f.jpg 21.jpg 2665456456.jpg 47.jpg 560.jpg E16.jpg E17.jpg E19.jpg E20.jpg E21.jpg Emily sofa.jpg Fang 5.jpg La pequeña amistad.jpg Tumblr mgma95JZZK1rpdpkco1 500.jpg Tumblr mgmi65aAqx1rpdpkco1 500.jpg Tumblr mgq0lpY7dq1rpdpkco1 500.jpg Xerxes-Break-Pandora-Hearts-Episode-14-Hollow-Eye-Socket-xerxes-break-25048093-1043-782.jpg 6584309580349.jpg 1609453049584395.jpg|Los Baskervilles torturando a Break 18438573948539485.jpg 32948375394875.jpg|La "apuesta" entre Rufus y Break Ss 15.jpg Ss 40.jpg Mst001-6484-364583-133af760f0o.jpg Xerxes Break.jpg Tumblr mf1x9mGOQU1r67tteo1 500.png Xerxes-Break-Pandora-Hearts-Episode-14-Hollow-Eye-Socket-xerxes-break-25048091-1043-782.jpg Sharon and Break by MomoLovesDraw.jpg E18.jpg 574936486.jpg 7489753498573948.jpg 1609453049584395.jpg 1945783409583495.jpg 29.jpg 20458734987539485.jpg 1945783409583495.jpg 232.jpg 31.jpg 333.jpg 38.jpg 533.jpg Categoría:Familia Rainsworth Categoría:Pandora Categoría:Contratista Ilegal Categoría:Contratista Legal Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Contratistas Categoría:Personajes Masculinos